A Wolf in Riverdale
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When people start getting attacked by a masked man, Erica Reyes and her boyfriend Caleb Grant put their supernatural talents to good use.
1. Chapter 1

_Things are usually so peaceful in Riverdale. But when transfer students from Beacon Hills tell Riverdale of a serial tickler, the two communities band together to stop this madness._

 _(OC is a beta werewolf character and Erica's boyfriend, though Cheryl Blossom tries to take Erica for herself.)_

* * *

- **Riverdale High School** -

 **Entrance Hall**

Erica and her boyfriend, Caleb Grant walk into their new school. Dozens of boys wolf whistle at Erica's irresistible figure. It wasn't hard to see why.

"Well, at least the guys here have zero personality...aside from being sexually drawn to anything with boobs." Erica said.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I can name at least one boy that isn't like that." A flirtatious voice said. Erica and Caleb turned around to see Cheryl Blossom.

"Hi. Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale's beautiful queen bee and head of the River Vixens."

"Caleb Grant."

"Pleasure. And who is this gorgeous bombshell?" Cheryl eyed Erica, checking out her amazing body.

"My girlfriend, Erica Reyes."

"Oof, you have got to be the luckiest boy in the world to have such a sexy girlfriend." Cheryl said, winking at Erica.

* * *

- **That Night** -

 **Unknown Address**

An attractive woman wakes up, blindfolded and strapped to a table, her wrists and ankles bound by cuffs attached to chains. A man in a mask resembling a grinning face stands over her before putting his hands under her shirt and tickles her armpits, receiving intense thrashing and hysterical laughter from the helpless woman.

"Wahahahaha! Hahahahahaha! What the-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Are you tickling me?! No! No! Please! I'll give you anything you want! Stop! I hate you! Ahhhhh! Hahahahahahahahaha! Somebody help! He's tickling me! No!"

"Koochie, koochie koo!" The man teased as his fingers scribbled into the deepest hollows of her underarms.

"No! Don't tease! That's so cruel! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Help me! Help, help, help! Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! You can stop! I can't take this anymore!" The woman pleads, but her 'attacker' doesn't stop. "Ahhhhh! Hahahahaha! You are so evil! Hahahahaha! You're killing me! Hahaha! Please, just stop!"

* * *

- **Next Day** -

 **Riverdale High School**

Erica is getting school textbooks out of her locker when Chuck Clayton walks up beside her. She sighs in frustration.

"Hey, gorgeous. You look...tasty." Chuck clumsily said, clearly trying to seduce the blonde bombshell.

"Tasty? Am I supposed to be aroused or disgusted?"

"Hey, not my fault you're so hot." Chuck smiled as he pervertedly stared at Erica's voluptuous chest.

Erica sighs, clearly noticing where Chuck's eyes were focused. "My eyes aren't on my boobs, Chuck. Keep this up, I'll sue you for sexual harassment."

"Pfft. Fine. Keep resisting what you're feeling."

"And what would that be?" Erica questioned with immense sarcasm as she closes her locker.

"You want me, yet you keep telling yourself not to desire me. So, when the inevitable happens, which is me and you in a bed together, it'll be _beyond_ great." Chuck said with a childish grin.

"Ha. As if. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have English." Erica teased as she strutted past Chuck, who snuck a peek at her bubbly butt, which swayed side to side as Erica walked on.

" _Damn. You are fine as hell_." Chuck silently comments on Erica as she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

- **English Classroom** -

Caleb and Erica went to English class. Erica received multiple whistles from the boys, much to Caleb's annoyance. He sat across from Erica. More boys flirted with Erica, making him clench his fist to prevent himself from getting violent. Caleb clenched his fist so hard, he didn't realize his claws were piercing his palm. Erica rubbed her hand on his arm, calming him down. Caleb's claws reverted to fingernails, and the wounds healed in no time.

* * *

- **Caleb's House** -

Caleb was in his bedroom, studying for a test with Cheryl. She wasn't the best choice for a study buddy, but Erica didn't want to hang out tonight. Cheryl noticed that Caleb kept checking his phone for notifications. She sighed, somewhat annoyed by his persistence.

"Okay, Romeo." She said, slamming her textbook shut.

"What?" He asked, looking at the somewhat busty redhead.

"You check your phone every ten seconds. What are you so damn anxious about?" She asked, sounding very irritated.

"Nothing. I'm just curious about what Erica is doing." He admitted.

"What, you think your sexbomb of a girlfriend is cheating on you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Cheryl. She just...seems to cut off communicating with me at night sometimes." He says, hoping that Erica isn't cheating on him.

"I'm sure she's fine, Caleb. You are the luckiest guy in the world to be dating such a mega-hottie like Erica. She isn't cheating on you. She's probably just hanging out with friends. Come on. Let's keep studying." Cheryl said.

Caleb smiled and nodded before the two got back to their schoolwork.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

 **Riverdale High School**

Erica waltzes into school, wearing a white tank top and leather pants. All the guys were struck with awe as the busty blonde bombshell walked past them, happily grinning at the lustful attention she was receiving. Erica stood in front of her locker and began spinning the lock wheel. Chuck Clayton, horny like the others, stood next to Erica.

"Hey, sexy." He said, clearly trying to flirt with her, but fails as Erica shakes her head.

"What is it going to take to get you to back off? I have a boyfriend."

"So what? Besides, you don't seem like...girlfriend material."

"Excuse me?" Erica asked, shocked by Chuck's words.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Most people would assume you're a hookup type of girl. Your wardrobe doesn't exactly hide that assumption either."

"Well, I'm not. I've known Caleb since I was a kid. I mean, at first, we felt weird dating, but we got over it. _You're_ the hookup type, Chuck. You just keep hitting on me and staring at my boobs, thinking that'll arouse me and make me sleep with you, but it won't. So...just stop trying before you give yourself a brain aneurysm."

"You'd be worth that aneurysm, gorgeous." Chuck says suggestively. Erica groaned out of frustration before storming off, leaving Chuck with a happy grin on his face.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Lunchroom**

Erica and Caleb find a table to sit at as they eat their packed lunches, soon joined by Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge.

"I was just about to say it felt a little quiet at this table." Erica sarcastically said, to which Caleb quietly chuckles in response.

"Hi. I'm Veronica Lodge. It's a pleasure to meet you." The darkhaired girl says politely.

"I'm sure it is. Erica Reyes. This is my ever lovable boyfriend, Caleb."

Veronica looked at Caleb and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Caleb."

"Nice to meet you, Veronica." Caleb says as he gently shakes Veronica's soft hand.

"Likewise, Caleb." Veronica said, smiling sweetly. She noticed Cheryl looking at Erica in a flirtatious way, but ignored it for the moment as the group proceed to eat their lunches.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Been a while since I've updated this story.**

 **Next chapter will center on Erica being hit on by Chuck again. Cheryl finds out about it, so she tells Caleb, who doesn't take it very well.**


End file.
